All You Need
by Marilyn Mock-up
Summary: AU Snamione fan fiction. When Snape is assigned to teach very advanced potion making to Hermione Granger he is less than thrilled. But his desire to avoid people has limits and even Severus Snape needs people to lean on every so often. Rated M for a reason. Drug abuse, self-harm, alcoholism and eventual sexual content. I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all! This is my first ever attempt at fan-fiction or indeed any kind of writing other than short stories - this chapter is a bit shorter than future ones are intended to be but I guess we'll see how it goes. I'll try and update around once a week and once I get into the swing of things I'll set a day for regular updating. Thanks in advance for reading :) _

* * *

**All you need**

"No Minerva. Absolutely not!" Snape hissed across the desk at his former teacher. "Satan will be building snowmen in hell before I agree to _this."_

"Severus," Minerva replied with that tone of voice that always let him know that if he didn't comply there were going to be sparks flying "If you can provide me with a rational objection, I would be _delighted_ to hear it. If not then I am afraid that you are simply going to have to adjust to your new lab-mate." She sat looking at him with a look on her face that let him know that she knew as well as he did that he had no reason other than being a surly git to object.

He hated it when Minerva was right.

Unable to think of a combination of words that would get him out of this situation, Severus settled for a noncommittal grunt and a glare straight from the pit of Hades that would make even the most rowdy class cower in fear. Minerva, on the other hand, remained unmoved by this form of protest. In fact, she seemed to find it funny. "Severus, if the wind changes, you will be left permanently looking as though you have sat on a quill – actually come to think of it, that might be an improvement" she said with an affectionate laugh and a cheeky grin that weakened Severus' resolve, even if his face refused to show it. The only person who was remotely allowed to tease him was Minerva, and that was only after nearly twenty years of working alongside her. And she was by no means without limits.

After a few seconds Minerva dropped the grin and said, severe again "You know as well as I do Severus, that there is no reason other than your desire to live a life devoid of human contact for you to oppose this. The Order needs a secondary potion maker in case you are...otherwise engaged...and she would be an ideal apprentice. Even you can't deny that she has a talent for potions and a thirst for knowledge that rivals even yours". _Why is she always right?_

"As well as being an insufferable know it all" muttered Severus.

"I'm sure you'll learn to live with her Severus. If I recall correctly, you too were somewhat of a bookworm in school and you got straight O's in your OWL's. You may even find some similarities or areas of overlapping interest." Minerva rather doubted it, but she needed to find a way to get him to agree, and if by some miracle she could find his better nature, it made sense to try and appeal to it.

"Woman, I am nothing like Hermione Granger! She is a pathetically needy sixteen year old girl, constantly looking for someone to tell her how much better she is than everyone else at everything. I absolutely and categorically refuse to spend my free time pandering to her pathetic ego."

"Severus..."

"No! I'm telling you Minerva I won't do it. Short of Imperiusing me, you will not persuade me to spend a minute more with that girl than is absolutely necessary. It is .."

"Severus. This conversation is over. You will take Miss Granger on as an apprentice potion brewer or so help me I will hex you until your bollocks fall off" she snapped. She could tell that she had pushed him too far and that Severus had reached the end of his temper. He didn't say another word; just stood up with his face still fixed in the withering glare he had adopted to try to intimidate Minerva, and swept out of the office with his robes billowing behind him in the fashion that had earned him his nickname among staff and pupils as "bat of the dungeons". She was unsure whether his departure was an agreement or not and resolved to talk to him later once he'd calmed down. With a sigh, she returned to putting together timetables for the Gryffindors that would be returning the next evening.

* * *

Severus sat by the fire in his chambers in a very ragged old armchair in a stupor, with his wand hanging loosely from one hand and a bottle of Vodka hanging from the other. His mind was spinning in loose circles. Why was it always him? Sure, he'd done bad things throughout his life but what did he ever do to deserve this? On top of his duties as a spy, the Unbreakable Vow and his troubling commitment to Dumbledore, now two nights every week of his free time would be taken up teaching a sixteen year old witch who he had absolutely no respect for how to make some extremely difficult potions. Purgatory.

_Why the fuck did Minerva think I would actually be ok with this? She must be going senile at last,_ thought Severus with a smirk. He would never admit it, but he actually respected Minerva McGonagall. Well, enough that he didn't try to zone her out when she was talking like he did with most people. He'd been doing it for so long that most people didn't even notice he wasn't listening, they just assumed he was a moody bastard which, to be honest, wasn't all that far from the truth. Mostly though, he just didn't want to hear what they had to say.

_The only drink in the world strong enough to get me through this is cyanide, _thought Severus to himself. _Oh well, beggars can't be choosers _he thought as he hauled himself out of the armchair and dragged his tired body across to the heavily warded bottom drawer of his bedside cabinet where he kept his escape route. _Ah, sweet relief, _he thought as he carefully unlocked the battered old metal box and examined the contents. _Let's go for some muggle remedies tonight, _he decided as he carefully removed a small plastic bag filled with a snow white powder. His fingers trembled slightly in anticipation as he opened the bag and slowly poured a very small measured dose across the surface of the cabinet. _Since it would seem I'm so in demand, it would be a shame were I to overdose tonight. Tempting as it sounds._ With a sigh of pleasure he busied himself with his escape. _Exquisite_, he thought as he let his mind drift into oblivion.

* * *

"He agreed!" Professor McGonagall announced cheerfully to Hermione the next day at The Burrow, while preparations were underway for their journey to Hogwarts later.

"Really?" asked Hermione somewhat doubtfully. She rather doubted that the positive ray of sunshine that was Professor Snape would renege on five years of hatred and torment so abruptly just because someone asked him nicely to. Frankly, it seemed more likely that Voldemort would ride starkers up to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix on a Crumple-Horned Snorkack and give Dumbledore a big wet kiss than that Professor Snape would agree to do give up his free time to participate in something that didn't cause suffering to a pupil.

"Well, at first he was somewhat...reluctant...but after some, _ahem_, gentle persuasion, he agreed it was a good idea." McGonagall replied with a small twitch at the corners of her lips showing the truth of the situation

Hermione mentally snorted. That sounded a bit more believable. Blackmail would certainly cause him to be a bit more gracious in sharing his potions lab two nights a week with a sixth year that he had on more than one occasion labelled an insufferable know it all.

If Professor McGonagall noticed Hermione's amusement, she didn't show it. "Your first lesson with him will be on Wednesday at 8 o clock. Thereafter, you will be having lessons with him every Wednesday and Friday at 8 until such a time as he believes that you are capable of brewing the many complex potions that the Order may require."

"Yes Professor. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me Miss Granger? It is Professor Snape who will be teaching you. I merely informed him of your interest in the apprenticeship" Again, a faint smile tugged at the corners of Professor McGonagall's lips as she fought not to laugh.

"Of course Professor" Hermione's lips twitched in response to Professor McGonagall's amusement as she played along. "In that case would you please tell him how grateful I am?"

After Professor McGonagall had left, Hermione laughed out loud at the thought of Professor Snape being made to do something he didn't want to do. _Serves him right. Probably the first time in his life_; she thought. She had never liked Professor Snape, even if she was forced to respect him because he was her teacher. Truth be told, she was still bitter about the tooth incident in fourth year and felt not a bit of pity for him being blackmailed. She returned to packing her trunk more cheerful than before, as the image of Snape squirming with discomfort filled her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hermione, you are bonkers.", Ron said as they were boarding the Hogwarts Express at Platform nine and three-quarters. "Extra lessons with _Snape_? Do you _have_ a death wish?"

"It won't be that bad I'm sure, Ron." Hermione replied although in her head she was wishing she could believe that herself. It was going to be hell. She just knew it. "If Professor Snape was that bad a teacher, Dumbledore wouldn't have kept him on all this time."

"Dumbledore only kept him on because he needed him to work for the Order!" Harry joined in.

"Look, can we just stop talking about this!" Hermione snapped, "No, I'm not thrilled about it either, but I will learn some really interesting potions and Snape is – whether you like him or not – an excellent potion brewer." _Even if he is a sadistic bastard_, she added in her head.

"Whatever Hermione, I still think you're crazy though" Ron said as the two of them said goodbye to Harry and carried on down the train to the prefect's compartment. "I mean..._Snape_"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and tried to ignore him. _God I wish he wasn't right. What the fuck have I let myself in for...?_

* * *

Severus was on his way up to the start of term feast when he saw it. A streak of silver rushing through the air towards the castle. A patronus. Whoever was casting it was lucky he was running late for the feast or nobody might have seen it. With a sigh he stopped at the great wooden doors to the entrance hall and waited to receive the message. The silvery streak of light stopped near him and materialised into a huge wolf. _Hmmm, _to the best of his knowledge, Severus didn't know anyone whose patronus manifested as a wolf. A moment later it opened its mouth and the mystery was solved as the voice of Nymphadora Tonks spoke.

"I found Harry on the train with a broken nose and petrified. Can someone come, meet us at the gates and take Harry up to school please? Thanks a lot."

_Potter. I might have known. Who else could it have been?_

As the patronus faded into the darkness, Severus turned away from the warmth and smell of the feast in the great hall and began his journey down towards the gates to pick up Potter Junior. Inwardly he seethed. _Why the hell am I always the one who has to deal with Potter's stupid rule-breaking? Another feast I'm missing because of that foolish boy._ As he approached the gates he began to be able to make out a shape standing on the other side and, as he drew closer, another person appeared as if from nowhere as they pulled off an invisibility cloak.

"Well, well, well," Severus drawled as he removed the wards protecting the gates of the castle. "Nice of you to turn up, Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your appearance." If Severus had to suffer for Potter's rule-breaking, he didn't see why Potter shouldn't suffer a little as well.

"I couldn't change, I didn't have my..." Potter began but Severus interrupted him. He didn't care what the reason was and he hadn't been looking for an explanation.

"There is no need to wait Nymphadora. Potter is quite – ah – safe in my hands" Severus just wanted to get up to the feast before rumours started circulating about why he might be absent.

"I meant Hagrid to get the message" Tonks said, frowning.

"Hagrid was late for the start of term-feast, just like Potter here" _just like me _"so I took it instead." As he stood back to allow Potter past, an idea occurred to him. "And incidentally, I was interested to see your new patronus" he said with a mocking tone in his voice as he reapplied the wards to the gates. He had realised after the patronus had dissolved that it was a patronus manifestation of Remus Lupin, and therefore, that Tonks had feelings for the enemy from his schooldays.

Filling his voice with as much malice as possible he added, "I think you were better off with the old one. The new one looks weak." He registered the hurt look on Tonks' face with a sort of cruel pleasure as he turned away and began to lead Potter up towards the school.

For a minute or so they walked in silence, while Severus tried to decide on a suitable punishment. He could almost feel Potter's hatred radiating from the boy. He really was his father's son. Eventually he said, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness I think. And, let me see, another twenty for your muggle attire." Severus smirked in the darkness. "You know, I don't believe any house has ever been in negative figures this early in the term. We haven't even started pudding. You might have set a record, Potter."

Severus loved to taunt the young Potter. The striking resemblance he bore to James almost made it feel as though he was getting one over on his old bully. Also, Potter was so easy to wind up, he had such a short temper.

"I suppose you wanted to make an entrance, did you? And with no flying car available you decided that bursting into the Great Hall halfway through the feast ought to create dramatic effect."

Snape could sense the boy getting angrier and angrier, but it had been a difficult summer and he thought that he really ought to be taking out his suffering on someone. He escorted Potter Jr. to the doors of the great hall and watched as he walked quickly and awkwardly over to the Gryffindor table. He then proceeded to the front of the hall to take his seat at the staff table.

* * *

Once they had all calmed down after Harry's dramatic entrance, Hermione, Ron and Harry soon became embroiled in serious conversation again. This 'Chosen One' nonsense was really getting out of hand, Hermione thought, as her mind began to wander about in criss-crossing random paths, like Hogwarts students in the snow, led by the wanderings of conversation. In fact, by the time Professor Dumbledore got up to give his speech, she had all but forgotten that the day after tomorrow would be her first lesson with Professor Snape.

As the headmaster began his speech, Hermione was taken aback by his withered hand. She thought it looked like a mummy hand had been attached to Professor Dumbledore's arm, and it made her feel faintly sick. _What sort of curse could have done that_? she wondered as herself, Harry and Ron discussed the injury and Dumbledore continued to ramble through the list of perennial announcements, before moving on to introduce new members of staff (also an ironically annual announcement), at which the three teenagers sat up and paid attention. Hermione's quick eyes scanned the staff table for the new teacher that Harry had told them about. He wasn't exactly hard to pick out, with his big bushy moustache and protruding stomach.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn," The new teacher got laboriously to his feet, "is an old colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions Master."

_Potions Master? What? _thought Hermione. She had the vague sense that something more important was hinted at through this announcement but her head was still spinning from the shock and she couldn't quite figure out what was going on.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking over the position of Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher."

_WHAT? _Hermione's eyes automatically flickered to the teacher at the end of the staff table, who had lazily raised his hand to silence the rapturous applause from the slytherin table, but hadn't deigned to rise at the mention of his name. _But...but he...errr...what? _Hermione couldn't understand what was going on at all. What did this mean for her potions lessons? Did this mean that the new teacher, Professor Slughorn, would be teaching her? Surely not, he didn't know about the order. But then, what was going to happen?

While her head was still spinning, Dumbledore dismissed them all to go to bed. On her way out of the great hall, Hermione spotted Professor McGonagall. Pushing her way through the sea of pupils, she stopped the Professor and asked her, "Professor, what is happening with my extra potions lessons if Professor Snape isn't the potions teacher anymore?"

"Ah, Miss Granger. Well of course Professor Snape will still be teaching you. We were _aware _of the new staffing arrangements when we came to this agreement you know." She smiled at Hermione. "A potions classroom will be kept free on Fridays and Wednesdays for yourself and Professor Snape to pursue your lessons. Also, Miss Granger, I'm sure I need to not remind you that Professor Slughorn is not to know about this little...arrangement of ours."

"Yes Professor. Of course. Thank you."

"No trouble at all Miss Granger – now get to bed."

"Yes Professor McGonagall"


End file.
